In various manufacturing steps for forming integrated circuits, chemicals are used, for example, in etching and cleaning steps. A chemical is typically transported from a chemical supply system to a production tool, in which the chemical is used. Conventionally, chemicals are transported through pipes formed of stainless steel. It was found that the metals in the stainless steel contaminate the chemicals that are transported in the pipes. The production yield is hence adversely affected.